


Beyond Repair

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Past, Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), Multi, Original Character(s), Overpowered Sans (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Sans had lost everything. In the past, his only friend had been his anchor. The moment the world cast Sans into isolation, he lost hope. Years he remained alone without help. He was broken to the core. Even so, will someone finally see his pain and save him from the darkness, or even himself?
Relationships: Classic Sans/Nightmare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> ~As a note, I didn't list the character's cause there will be multiple! I kind of got lazy and refused to attempt to list them all, lol.
> 
> ~Another thing is that I am planning multiple stories, each pairing Classic with a Bad Sans or even a Star Sans. Let me know the next pairing you'd like to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these ship stories won't be long, but I am still excited to write them. I hope you all enjoy the story! <3
> 
> Also, this is shorter than intended. I plan to proceed making longer chapters for you all and will post at least twice a week until it is done!

There was nothing left.

No living being.

No animals.

Not a single sound in the vast world around him.

It made him mad. 

Made the screaming louder when nothing was said. 

It was a reminder there was nothing. 

He was alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A cold breeze drifted over the open area as Classic moved slowly. His gaze remained to the floor, avoiding the remains of his old home. If he looked, he'd see the remnants of his people. Of the ones he loved that moved on and abandoned him within this hell. He hadn't deserved this outcome. Everything he did was good. Even so, the world laughed in his face. His brother was gone. Friends murdered. Dust remains coating the streets and houses. Even the human had vanished. There was nothing for him. All he had was the vast pits of his mind that lacked thoughts. Even his emotions had left him. 

His feet carried him his usual path before he stopped before a familiar building. The lights had gone out, but the sign hung in it's normal position. Glancing to the words a small smile fluttered over his facial features before his mouth once again dipped into it's resting position. His hands pressed lightly to the door, creaking filling the silence from within. His footsteps echoed with each steps, darkness washing over the building. Finding the path to the light switch he slowly flicked the lever. Without warning harsh light flooded the room, Classic dipping his head to avoid injury. Adjusting his vision, he quietly stepped toward the bar. The tables were empty, bottles littering the tops from each visit. Classic made it a tradition to place a bottle on a single table each time he visited Grillby's. Instead of taking a seat at the bar, he quietly walked behind the counter. His eyes scanned the remaining liquor placed along the shelf. Snagging the whiskey he crept once more to a seat at the bar before uncorking the beverage. He wasted no time downing the contents.

Almost an hour had been spent with him drinking his life away. He laughed at the thought. He had no life to waste anymore. His loud laughter echoed out as his eyes widened, hysteria overtaking him. Had he seen himself he would have believed he'd gone mad. After a moment his fit slowed, his face once more becoming emotionless. Holding the glass bottle he rose from his seat before creeping toward the door. Before exiting he placed another bottle on a random table. He took one last glance before the door closed behind him, sealing off his one sanctuary.

Night had cascaded over the underground, or so Classic believed. He felt exhausted and a slight buzz rested in his mind. His body was hot as he walked, the cool wind affecting his temperature little. The more he walked, the more he felt himself lose consciousness. He had made it to his doorstep before everything fell dark, his eyelids closing quickly. His body fell forward, face hitting the door as he slid to the ground. The impact disturbed Classic little as he allowed sleep to engulf him whole. Sleeping was the only true peace he felt at times. All he wanted was to be free from this hell. He wanted his life back. He wanted out of the isolation before he went mad. But it probably had been too late. He was far off the charts now.

Ink had been seated at the lunch table when he heard a familiar beep. His eyes fell to his buzzer, the light flashing. He felt his breath falter as Dream glanced as well. It had been years since another Au appeared. After Ink had created the Au for everyone to live in, Au's began to stop showing. It had been six years since the last one had shown up. For years he ignored the doodle sphere. Any Au he once knew was gone. There was only one Au to live in. Yet another Au had appeared.

"Does that mean..." Dream's voice trailed off as Ink rose suddenly, drawing most eyes. He ignored the stares as he rushed off, Dream and Blue chasing after him. 

The moment they stepped into the doodle sphere Ink felt himself run cold. The Au felt so broken. It was dark and lonely, the aura cold. Dream seemed to hesitate on approaching. As someone housing positivity, Ink knew Dream was far from suited to enter the Au. It oozed negativity. Blue gave an unsure look before he approached Dream, his eyes explaining his choice. 

"I'll head in and see who's in there, okay?" Dream nodded as Blue spoke up.

"Please be careful!" Ink gave a soft smile before he reached for the paper, his body vanishing within. Blue and Dream watched, worry cascading over them. It had been many years since Ink had entered an Au. They could only pray he would remain safe in the new space.

Inside Ink found himself in a Snowdin, thick snow covering the pathways. His eyes fell on the numerous homes left trashed. The roofs had fallen in, the town seeming desolate. Carefully he stepped forward, his feet pushing through the snow as he traveled through Snowdin. He wasn't sure what to expect. The state of the town left a bad taste in his mouth. It seemed abandoned. He would have left at that thought had his eyes not stopped over a Grillby's. It stood perfectly, not a single tile missing from the roof. The state of Grillby's gave Ink slight hope someone was in the Au.

Again he was met with trashed homes, a thin layer of dust resting on the snow. The sight sent a chill through Ink. Every inch of him begged for Ink to turn and leave, yet he felt there was something he was missing. He had never felt more right when he spotted a limp body before the only standing house. The house was familiar, the design similar to all other Sanses homes. Without thinking Ink raced to the corpse, his hands gently rolling the creature over. His breath hitched as a Sans laid before him, a black mask pressed tightly to his face. He wore a black jacket that ran past his arms, holes on the sleeve to allow his thumb through. The hood was covering his head, grey short hugging his lower half. The pink slippers drew a curious look, but Ink quickly dismissed his questions. 

Pushing the front door open Ink picked up the skeleton. Carrying him inside, he gently placed him on the couch. His eyes scanned over the skeleton once more. The new Sans before him was a complete mystery. He seemed to hide his features behind clothing articles. Ink glanced to the mask before he slowly reached for it. His skin crawled the moment dead eyes peered to him, fingers snatching his wrist. He let out a shriek before ripping his hand free. Stepping from the new Sans he observed a bruise already forming.

"That is quite a rude greeting to someone who saved you!" Ink's words fell on deaf ears as the Sans simply sat up, his back hitting the couch. He let out a low sigh before his eyes fell on Ink. A shiver raced through him as he watched the new figure read him as if he was an open book. After a moment he let out another sigh.

"What do you want?" 

"Why so hostile? And I noticed there was a new Au, so I was visiting to receive you." The Sans raised an eyebrow before scoffing. The reaction caused irritation in Ink. He wanted to speak up, but was silenced by the Sans' voice.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess. How's the wrist?"

"Fine, just bruised is all. I'll live." The figure gave a slight nod before his eyes closed once more. Ink bit his lip as he cleared his throat. "Come with me. I have observed the state of this Au and demand you come to where all other Au's rest."

"Every other Au? How many are there?" Ink widened his eyes as he held out his fingers.

"Enough that I cant count on my fingers. It's a rather peaceful place honestly. Oh, I meant to ask you! What is this Au called?" The figure froze at the question, their eyes dropping slightly. Ink swore he noticed a smile, but remained quiet as the figure spoke up.

"ForgottenTale. It's a rather easy name to remember, so it shouldn't be too hard to hold onto." 

"Okay. Since all of us are technically a Sans, we need another name for you. How about..."

"Call me Stranger. I don't have a name, so that will suffice." Ink wanted to push the idea away, but something allowed him to know it was official. The new Sans wouldn't change his name. Sighing Ink rose from the couch, his hands pulling out a paintbrush. He slapped black paint on the floor before glancing toward Classic. They gave no reaction before Ink grabbed his hand and dove through, unaware of the staring burning into the back of Ink's head.


	2. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure this does not become confusing, Sans will still be called Classic unless there is dialogue between the other Sanses. When their is dialogue they believe him to be Stranger!

The state of the doodle sphere hadn't surprised Classic in the least. He expected the emptiness. He had been present in the past at the meeting's. Ink's plan was simple, create a new home and discard the old Au's. He desired a place for all the Au's to live together, free from the endless cycles or tragedies. Free from the pointless death. It made Classic somewhat happy knowing the plan had succeeded. When his Au had vanished with him, he believed he wouldn't see the final product. But here he was, staring at his new home. It was much better than the emptiness he lived among for years. 

Ink had been standing beside Classic at the front gate, his eyes observing the new Sans. There was something that felt familiar about him, yet Ink couldn't pinpoint what. The Sans was a complete mystery. The name Stranger suited him quite well. Ink couldn't help but think about his Au. ForgottenTale was a cruel name. With the state of the Au, the name made more sense. There was nothing and by the new Sans attitude, he'd had no one for a long time. It was as if he was forgotten entirely. As if he lacked an existence. 

"So you gonna stare at me or actually show me around?" Ink felt his eyes snap away from Classic as he gave a sheepish smile. Sighing heavily Classic shoved his way through the gate, Ink scrambling to follow. He ignored the constant stares and whispers surrounding him. The new Sans was drawing so much attention, yet he hadn't noticed in the slightest. Ink felt himself lower his eyes at the thought. 

"I get this might be personal, but how long have you been alone?" Classic froze suddenly, Ink running into his back. He slowly turned before his eyes met Ink's. He had never felt fear until he gazed into what felt like the void. There was nothing in his eyes. No emotions. No mercy. No sorrow.

"I'd suggest remaining out of my business. Take this warning and scramble off, would ya?" Before Ink could speak Classic turned and continued on. Ink was left on the pathway, body trembling slightly. He knew the feeling swirling him. He was feeling heavy fear, one felt when death pressed close. He had never thought someone could be more dangerous than the bad Sanses. But the figure walking away from him had proven him wrong. The new guy was the embodiment of insanity. Of raw rage. What happened to him? Ink wanted an answer, but knew there was no way to receive one. 

Classic made his way through the school. Part of him felt bad for his reaction, but the other felt Ink deserved the coldness. No one knew what he had been through. Entering the office he was greeted by a human female, her soft smile faltering. She gave him a panicked look before forcing a smile. The sight only irritated Classic more. Holding out his hands he waited as she scrambled for a binder.

"You're the new student? Ink told me..."

"Just give me my damn papers so I can get going. Talking is pointless." The woman swallowed before holding out a couple of papers. Classic snagged them before leaving in silence. He could hear the woman whimper from within the room, a crooked grin kissing his face beneath the mask. He had never expected himself to be scary. In the past he was the weakest due to his low health and low attack. Now he was different. He spoke and other's trembled. It left a nice feeling. 

He followed the schedule, his feet carrying him toward his current class. He was aware he was late. Stopping before the closed door, he carefully knocked on it. After a minute of silence the teacher pulled the door open, her eyes widening. She gave a soft smile before facing the class.

"It seems the new student has arrived! Come on in and introduce yourself." Classic sighed before entering, all eyes freezing over him. Most wore shocked expressions. Some seemed confused. Other's didn't really care. Classic remained silent as he scanned the room, the teacher giving him a reassuring look. 

"Name's Stranger." The teacher bit her lip as she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice refused to work as Classic glared her way, sweat trailing her face. 

"It's uh... Nice to meet you Stranger. How about you sit beside Dream and... if you have questions ask him." Silence remained between them as Classic moved through the classroom, his gaze falling on Dream. He felt a sinking feeling the closer he got. Taking his seat, he noticed a hand reached toward him. Turning he spotted Dream's smile.

"We met at the doodle sphere, but names Dream! Stranger, right?" He nodded as Dream's face lit up. Classic felt himself give a false smile before he watched Dream focus on the teacher as she began her lesson. 

Class had been the least interesting thing for Classic. Part way into the lesson he had dozed. By the time he woke, the teacher had been dismissing class. Dream was rather quick to leave behind the teacher. Classic remained sitting as he could hear footsteps behind. He sighed as he turned his head to be greeted by Horror, a grin pressed to the individuals face. Classic hid his face as Horror reached toward him, his fingers grasping the fabric. The sudden feeling forced Classic to snap, his hand grasping Horror's. Cracking filled the room as Horror screeched. Classic let go before rising from his chair, his body turning toward the cowering skeleton. A smile washed over his face as he leaned forward, his hand grasping hold of Horror's shirt.

"Gotta pick on the new guy, don't ya? Ever think that maybe they'll pick back?" Before Horror could speak he felt himself fly through the air, back connecting with desks. He landed beside his friends, their gaze giving out threatening gestures. Classic felt a low laugh roll of his tongue as he turned to leave. 

"You'll pay for hurting my friend." The voice drew Classic's attention as he faced Killer. How he missed seeing their group together. They had welcomed him with open arms in the past. Now he was an enemy. It was laughable.

"Keep your friend on a leash then. He comes near my hood or me again and a broken bone won't be his only issue. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." Killer wanted to speak up, but the feeling of Horror tugging against him said differently. He felt his body tremble when fear oozed off Horror. Not even Nightmare had brought Horror to his knees with fear. Who was the new guy?


End file.
